


Prejudice

by animeconfession12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Shots, High School, Judgment, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeconfession12/pseuds/animeconfession12
Summary: Both Mark and Jackson have prejudice about each other that ain't that good. What happens wgen they get locked inside the classroom all alone and are forced to spend the night in it?
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Prejudice

"If you had been careful, we wouldn't be locked here!" The brown haired male said frustrated. Moon rays enlightening the portion of his face making the cheekbones pop up. His hair messy and stature slightly bent over the table he was leaning on with madly position of his body language.

"And we wouldn't have been locked either, if you did not broke the knob earlier today. Don't put all your blame on me." Meanwhile, the purple haired male said softly, leaning against the locked door and sliding down the door as if he was diving under water. Completely calm on the ourside and burning with great irritation on inside. 

"I did not break it, it was already broken ok?" The brown male said in low raspy and husky voice, speacially irritating and unpleasurable for other's ears who just rolled his eyes and took his phone out.

"Yeah right, considering the amount of force you used, it's hard to believe it." The purple haired male sighed with a rather frustrated chuckle, throwing his phone aside, the beeping indicated that battery was dead, "Besides, you are not the only one not wanting to be here." 

"Than call help, Mark!" Other male yelled, rounding the table and standing at the slightly smaller figure sitting on the floor with closed eyes. Opening them, he glared at another with deathful gaze and frown upon his flawless face.

"You think I did not try it? My battery is fucking dead cause I thought this little trip to school would take a little time. But here we are arguing for almost hour and the half." Mark massaged his bridge of the nose, lifting on his legs slowly and moving past the brown haired laying on the table and once again closing his eyes, "So, do a favor to both me and you, and stop being pain in the ass. Clearly we are stuck here unless you have some idea."

"You are the geek here, you tell me!" The another male yet again complained approaching the latter and gripping the edges of the hood to pull him up. Mark stared unamused, his eyes aloof to the situation and lips pressed in thin line. Containing all the hate he had towards the other wothing him, he jerked his hood harshly and scoffed.

"I don't fucking know, Jackson! Okay? I am not locksmith, or some kind of robber to know how to unlock the locked door!" Mark complained loudly, his vlice ringing out in the dark classroom and against the cold walls, "If you can't stand being here then find the way out. I don't care." 

"You can't just not care! We are locked?" He said following the said male once again. Mark taking the red chalk from the teacher table and moving past Jackson once again to draw the line on the floor and the clear middle of the classroom.

"I can and I do not. You are someone who can't stand being in the same room as me, not otherwise. Deal with it and do not cross the line." The purple haired stated simply throwing the chalk on the table after which it fell on floor. Tapping his arms from the color he stared at the male in front of him.

The other kept quiet looking straight at Mark, and moving from the line drew at the floor. The tsk could be heard from the latter who started banging on the door and shouting for help. Although Mark sat on the other side of classroom under the window and closed his eyes to tired for any of this. His lids heavy to lift as he was drifting off.

How it came to this and why, probably because some smarthead forgot the project at school (Jackson), meanwhile Mark was threathened to come to school with him so they could find it together or else Jackson is going to spread rumours about Mark. Not that Mark cared about that, but he simply couldn't allow lie to be spread around how he fucked for the grade.

Their relationship has always been like this, actually there was not any kind relationship. Just them not being able to stand each other from the moment the laid eyes on one another. The purple haired has always been quiet, perceptive, and thoughtful, while, Jackson was short fussed, short tempered, talkative and really popular. So, two different worlds.

Mark was comming from the very wealthy family of two doctors. His father working at the research lab and mom having private hospital. Mark himself had a hobbie of playing piano, guitar, learning multiple languages, and having a bookshop of his own. Also having 3 siblings younger than himself, teaching them what he knew and what he liked, helping them discover what they might like and prefer. He was geek cause his time was dedicated to studies, and maybe something he's been mocked for so long.

As for Jackson, there was not much to say. He came from not so wealthy family, but not poor. They had enough for the life and everything needed in it. Mom was working at bakery, and his dad was economist. He also had a younger sibling, that he did not spend a lot of time with but you couldn't say they weren't close. They were close in their own way. Because of his looks obviously most wanted and popular guy in school, seduced by many girls, boys not excluded.

Why did Jackson hate Mark, or did not like him, noone knew. Noone asked and if asked there was no answer at all. Jackson would stutter out how Mark is arrogant, spoilt, thinks he is better than the rest of the students and close the conversation. The purple haired always had a good word to say about everyone, his saying were as light as feather and coherent and liquidy going from his lips that someone may say he could be a great orator or speaker cause people who liked him enjoyed listening to his soft adoring voice.

But once the word of what Jackson thinks of him spread through school he stopped praising people, he stopped giving his speaches and became more obervant to everything. Speaking when spoken to, and speaking when in his concern. That's probably cause he was disappointed that someone who doesn't know him could say such a thing, but it was all he was facing for such a long time.

It was hard for him to find anything he was looking for in a person, and it wa shard socializing for some odd reason. It was hard finding partner, girl or boy it doesn't matter, and it was hard to mind his own bussiness when people constantly were there. But as time passed he learned to deal with it and become aloof to the life.

"How can you fucking sleep in situation like this?!" Jackson once again yelled, his voice ripping the nerves' ends in Mark's ears who frowned opening his eyes.

"Why are you still talking to me anyways? Let me sleep. I said if you want to go out, figure it out yourself you dork." Mark hissed, closing his eyes once again. Trying to drift off but he couldn't since his dream was broken. He sighed, getting up from his spot and looking out of the windows.

"Why can't you just help me find a way out?" Jackson asked with crossed arms. His eyebrow cocked up and lips pressed in thin line and seeing how desperate another was to get out of the huge room just because of Mark, the boy gave in with a sigh.

"What do you want me to do? I ain't no magician." The pruple haired male lifted from the spot and sighed deeply crossing the red line on the cold floor and walking over to the wooden door. His fragile arms unpinned the hair pin from the side of his head and squated down. Unsure of what he was doing he just followed his guts and plugged the pin into the lock starting to twist it gently.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Jackson asked with a mock in his voice, somehow annoyed and mad at the same time and what was Mark suppose to do? He already said he can't open the door. He could try "Open Sesame" which he doubt would work.

"You asked me to open the door. I told you I can't. Now let me try." Boy replied simply, his voice soft and gaze focused on the pin that has been working in the lock with few clicks. Getting stuck in the lock, Mark couldn't pull the pin out as he sighed once again dropping his hands down and staring blankly at the lock.

"Have you unlocked it??" Male asked hopeful, pushing Mark aside who dropped on his butt with small yelp and sting in his heart for some reason. Was his presence that unbearable? 

"If I did, we probably still wouldn't be here." He uttered bitterly, lifting on his feet and going to the teacher's desk opening the drawers. For something, anything that will unlock that god damn door. 

"Oof, you are the brain here but seems you are more stupid than I thought." Jackson laughed bitterly sitting on the desk.

The purple haired ignored the statement, by now he was used to this attitude and all insults threw at him. His hand reached out to the old penknife at the bottom of the drawer and approaching the door once again to squat down and dig the knife into the space between the door and the door frame trying to undo the lock.

Unfrankly for him, the crack was to narrow for him to slip the knife and undo the lock as he pressed harder. Putting whole the weight on the knife with one hand he tried to make a crack. But as if universe was against him, penknife slipped, cutting his outter palm of other hand as he hissed.

Dropping the knife down instantly, boy covered the wound with his hand and sat down on the floor as droplets of blood dripped on the floor from his bloody hand. What was pure surprise to him despite being in pain is that Jackson jumped from the the desk he sat at with wide eyes unsure if he should ask anything.

With hazy mind, and nauseous stomach, the boy lifted on his feet slowly and carefully. Shuffling to the sink in the corner he gripped the procelain edges and let the water run over his almost opened wound. He cried out silently, watching the crimson red color draining in the sink unstoppably.

"Are you okay??" Jackson asked after some time of quietness, crossing the red line and walking over to Mark who was still cleaning his wound with the cold water. Surprised by the action, and the truthfulness in another's voice, his gaze snapped aside as he gave small nod, too nauseous to talk, "Let me see." 

He hesitated for a moment, but soon taking Mark's bloody hand into his own, inspecting the seriousness of the wound before retreating Mark's hand under the cold water. Face of the male he thought didn't like him was drastically changed, with worriness graced over his features. That's probably the guilt Mark thought as he stopped the water and in a search of anything he could put on the wound, he took 1st aid taking the bandage and wrapping it gently around his hand.

"I think this tells you I can't help. I... I'm sorry." Mark appologised, his voice full of sadness and confusion, not looking at Jackson he sat in the other corner of the room leaning his head against the wall. With his eyes half opened, he observed the brown haired who walked over and took the knife trying to open the door himself.

Silence was everything that surrounded them, if not for the soft scrubs and clicks and also sighs of no succession in opening the door. Mark got over the fact they won't be getting out of there by tomorrow, and was too tired and nauseous to do anything as he closed his eyes once again. He couldn't help but wonder why did Jackson hate him?

After some time scrubbing stopped, the clang of the knife hitting the floor rang out in the empty room. Opening his doe eyes, purple haired glanced at male that sat in the corner across from him. His bangs plastered over his sweaty forehead and head resting behind against the wall. His heavy and frustrated breathing made Mark observe him better and realize how good he was built.

His shoulders wide, and thighs firm. Hand were vainy, each vain popping up against the skin. Skin flawless, shining under the moonlight, lashes long. Slightly surprised for not noticing this before, he wondered was there more to Jackson, did he miss something? 

"You're right. We won't get out of here by tomorrow." Jackson finally admited with a tired chuckle, getting his hand through his hair.

"I'm aware..." Mark uttered softly, putting hood over his head and messy bangs. His injured hand brushing over the fabric of the hood, pressi g the wound he winced and yelped softly. Hugging his knees to his chest, he leaned his head into his arms and tried to sleep. That way the time might pass faster, and that way he may avoid the unpleasurable silence around the two. That way they may avoid another argue and endure the night.

"Mark... do you hate me?" The brown haired asked in low voice which made Mark lift his head with glossy eyes and once again surprised with sudden question. 

"I don't... But I am not fond of you either, as you are not of me I am well aware of that." He replied simply, his soft eyes gazing out to Jackson who gazed back at him averting his gaze aside soon enough, unbothered and with plain expression, boy continued, "It does not matter if I hate you or not, that should not bother you." 

"It's funny how you think it bothers me." Older male said with a chuckled once again slicking his bangs back and leaning arms on his knees, "It does not bother me, just wanted to see if we feel the same, apparently we do."

"No we don't. You are acting as if my presence is so offending to you. Meanwhile I don't care whether we are in the same room or not." The boy replied simply once again, sigh following the words, leaving past his cherry plump lips, "Now, if the conversation is over, can we sleep?"

"But you hate me?" Jackson was presistent to find out once again cocking his eyebrow up.

"No, I do not." He replied immediatelly, inhaling deeply and continuing, "What do you really think of me? Since we are not friends, nor enemies, I guess we can share opinion." 

"What do I think of you?" Jackson asked, his voice low and raspy as he chuckled, "You are arrogant and spoilt just because your parents have everything."

Mark frowned a little, his lips agape and he straightened his posture to sit properly and face Jackson. He actually expected this answer but I hearing it straigh from Jackson and with a glare he had, Mark couldn't help but feel another sting in the heart. He sighed, biting into his lip and before he replied he chuckled.

"Understandable, and I think you are too presistent, stubborn and dumb. It would be a great combination of presistent and stubborn, if not for dumb." Mark tried to say the sentence as nice as possible although he said how he thought. His voice without a waver, tremble, or any stutter as Jackson widened his eyes slightly, lips cracked open.

"That's not true. I am not like that." Jackson defended immediatelly, noticing the enourmous mistake he had made frok very beginning which Mark could use against him. But not that he minded, he just realized how dumb he was.

"And what makes you think I am spoilt and arrogant? When I actually am not." Mark remarked almost instantly, aware that Jackson realized how he's been looking at another, from which perspective, "We don't know each other okay? Thus we can't know what kind of person is another." 

"I don't need to know you to know how you are." The brown replied in a scoff turning his head aside with small smirk. Clock in the classroom ticking, silence once again filled rhe empty space, the purple haired male glanced at him for couple more moments before retrearing to his previous position to sleep. There was no help to Jackson who was stubbornly sticking to his opinion without looking at the greater picture.

Delicately wrapping his arms around the knees he leaned his forehead against them and tried to drift off once again. And now nothing was stopping him but Jackson's heavy breathing, sighs and tsks that Mark smartly ignored, falling asleep soon after.

On the other side, Jackson's mind had been hazy, dizzy, cloudy. He felt slight guilt building in his chest looking at the male that was already asleep. Yes he was presistent, yes he was stubborn, but he didn't want to admit the victory of another. Some thing changed in this short amount of time, and first sting of guilt hit him when Mark hurt himself just because Jackson demanded for him to open the door. He said he can't but he still tried, because of Jackson.

His eyes now have been staring at the tiny stature of the curled male that shivered in his sleep with small and short cry. Maybe Jackson was fast to jump to conclusions, and give prejudice quite fast just because of stereotypes that existed in the world. Because of the aura consuming him, in some weird way he felt all the emotions he did not out of the classroom. Guilty, sorriness, empathy maybe? He unzipped his hoodie, crossing the red line and with unsure bite on his lip, he tossed the hoodie over boy's shoulders.

He returned to his seat, admiring how his hoodie embraced the other boy, but shaking his head he closed his eyes. Maybe, but just maybe he could give it a try to meet Mark better. Why he thought like this? Because he was bored or because for once Mark was in sight? He hoped that once he is out of the fucking classroom, all the feelings would fade, from bad to good ones.

Right when he was about to fall asleep himself the sudden movement of the male caused him to look up. Mark wrapping his arms around the trash can, putting it in his lap and throwing up inside of it. The sight itself was sad, and concerning, even more since they were alone in the closed room and that much that Jackson immediately lifted from his seat and approached Mark slowly to hold his bangs back and one hand on his back.

Boy, younger male seemed to throw up his soul inside the can, and seemed to be in great grief, or mental pain as few tears ecaped his eyes. After he threw up all the contents from his stomach, he coughed, putting the trash can aside and cleaning his eyes. He haven't realized the presence of Jackson.

"You okay??" This time voice was more concerning, and worried. Slight tremble at the end of the sentence caused Mark to glance aside at Jackson and nod his head. He often felt nauseous, almost all the time but this was the one of the many throw ups he had. Maybe cause the space suddenly seemed narrowed, maybe cause another worry was placed on his chest by being with Jackson in the same room.

"I am... It happens sometimes." He admitted, noting the black hoodie wrapped around his shoulders as he shifted his look to Jackson, rather confused and pleasing surprised, "Your hoodie..." 

"You were cold, so I gave it to you." Other simply said as if he wasn't hating on Mark half an hour ago. Guess both of them were not over the fact that they are going to spend the night in the classroom. Thus they may as well talk and meet better, "Do you throw up often?" 

"Thank you... Yeah, it's nothing to worry about," he said, the part 'not like you worry' left unspoken but as if it was said when Jackson moved the hand from another's back and sat in the corner across from him with folded legs once again, leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes, "Won't you be cold?" 

"I won't, don't... don't over think this. I may look like douche bag but I have feelings." Jackson said after some pause, his eyes still closed and voice for the first time gentle. Guess both him and Mark were tired of constant fire and defend, tired of igniting the fire of dislikes.

"I did not say you are douche bag or that you don't have feelings." Mark laughed a little, his white pearls showing and shining in the dark and Jackson found it very attractive at the moment as he quickly closed his eyes as soon as he opened them. That same smile still imprinted on his closed lids as he groaned, "I said that I think you are presistent, stubborn and dumb." 

"And I still think you are spoilt." Jackson remarked almost in an instant and Mark laughed at that weakly from how playful older's voice was without any of mockery and Jackson laughed softly and breathless as well opening his eyes to look at Mark.

The silence acted for 5 minutes, their smiles quickly fading and unpleasurable silence came back one more time but not the last one probably. Mark hud his head inside of his crossed arms, his eyes peeking at the other male who did the same just with the corner of his eyes, resting his head against the cold surface. Mark was sick from how unpleasurable it became, and bothering.

"Do you really think I get everything I want?" The purple haired make asked, his voice loud enough for another to hear but yet again silent. He was in position where he could not do anything to occupy his mind so he doesn't think of his life and choices, and situation he was in, mainly his emotions. 

Jackson glanced up with poker face, staring at him for a little and replying with a shrug, "Yeah, I do. I mean, you are rich, you can get what ever you want." 

"There are things you can't buy with money." Mark said firmly and absently at the same time, as if he wss scoldijg the older for thinking that way. The sentence it self was strong amd sad, it was truth and truth hurts the most, mostly Mark but from the way Jackson looked at him Mark knew Jackson felt it too, "What you are not aware of, is that you have more than I do." 

"C'mon, don't be pathetic. What is that, us poor folks can have that you can not have or do not have already?" Jackson laughed hysterically, rolling his eyes in sarcasm he just threw and Mark was really triggered by the dumbness and blindness of another.

"You have love and care of your family, and I don't. I have bunch of things that they give me thinking that's enough for me when what I actually want is family like yours?" Mark said a bit louder, pointing out the blindness of Jackson who widened his eyes and just stared at the boy in amused act and also shocked in realization. And he kept quiet for a long looking at Mark not really knowing what to say.

"You think happiness is in money, well for me it is not. I'd rather be poor with a loving family than be the stranger in my own house, among my own family. And that's something noone considers before setting some prejudice about me." 

"Are you really mocking my family now???" Jackson asked with a raised eyebrow and arrogancy in his voice. Mark deeply frowned.

"We both know I am not. You are just trying to avoid the guilt, cause you set prejudice before meeting me." Mark replied instantly, with a sigh and rolling his eyes before locking them with Jackson's, "You are so stubborn and prideful to admit that you mistook in your judgement. I bet you can't sit next to me 5 minutes before wanting to move cause that would hurt your pride admiting that I am right." 

"Pride has nothing to do with this. As long as I am concerned you may sit in my lap and I won't push you away. But that does not change a fact that I still think you are spoilt and plus you are a liar." The older spilled nonchalantly with a frustrated chuckle as Mark raised both of his eyebrows in suggestion he was not about to deny.

"Are you seriously calling me a liar? It's ok if you mistook in your judgement, thus you are only confirming what I am thinking about you." Mark said lifting from his spot and walking over to Jackson and sitting in his lap. His back to Jackson who was surprised less to say not thinking Mark will take his words seriously. He wanted to push him off but remembering Mark's words he did not.

"Are you trying to prove your point?? Or are you just enjoying in mocking the people less rich than you?" Jackson scoffed arrogantly, his voice filled with venom, and hands awkwardly resting next to him.

"Prove my point." The purple haired simply replied glancing over his shoulder with a shrug, meanwhile the latter had a closer view on Mark. Why is he so attractive soo suddenly? He wondered, his mind pondering everywhere as his eyes locked on Mark's lips that were slightly parted and moisted to glisten.

"Fine. Do as you please." Jackson managed to scoff arrogantly, turning his head aside and Mark turning his head in front relaxing his shoulders. The next moment he turned to be face to face with Jackson and just stare at him. His injured hand gripping the edge of Jackson's hoodie, bandage soaked up in blood and iching a bit. The younger had small smirk on his face seeing how much Jackson truggled not to look at him and not to push him away.

The room was rollercoaster of emotions that was changing its pace really quickly, as smirk disappeared from Mark's face and his heart started pounding realizing how much courage it took to sit in other's lap. Also, how sharp Jackson's jawline was, and how plush his lips were. Even the vain on his forehead was tempting to watch as pulsating from how irritated Jackson was.

The older must have sensed Mark's intense glare on his profile as he frowned slightly turning his head aside. It was cute. Boy's eyes were glistening, the reflection of moonlight in them making them even bigger, lips slightly parted and bangs over his forehead. Why was he hating him this much anyways?

Boy's hand gripped the hoodie tightly, pulling it closer to his chest not realizing that small card fell out if the pocket until he glanced aside when silent click was heard. They both broke from the trans, Mark's hand immediatelly wrapping around the card nervously trying to pretend like the moment did not exist between the two. He tried to ignore Jackson's gaze who sighed and averted his eyes aside.

"That's the old card. It's invalid I don't know why I still have it." Jackson uttered quietly, taking it from Mark's grasp who widened his eyes. Snatching the card from Jackson's hand he lifted almost immediatelly and rushed to the door squatting down. 

Jackson watched in great confusion as if what other was doing. Suddenly missing the warmth on his lap and his chest becoming heaved as he was aware of the moment they had created, and broke. The door opened and Mark jumped on his feet happily turning to Jackson with such a childish smile. 

What had clicked in him he did not know, but next moment he was jerking the card from younger's grasp, throwing it out of the opened door and closing the door leaving them locked again. Wrapping his fingers around Mark's upper arm, he pressed him against the closed door and caged him with his arm.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!? Why did you clo..." Mark wasn't able to express the anger and confusion that consumed him at the moment when Jackson kissed him. Jackson kissed him. On the lips. And he still wasn't pulling back. Collecting his senses Mark pushed the latter, his palm meeting the meekness of latter's cheek harshly, "What... What was that for???"

"Cause I hate you." Jackson replied with a breathless chuckle, holding onto his cheek and looking at Mark with lustful eyes. And it was wrong, it was really wrong cause despite knowing the gaze, Mark found himself enjoying it instead of being firghtened. Despite all of this being so wrong and so confusing, the boy walked over where Jackson was, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips hungerly.

Latter did not waste any time wrapping his arms around younger's waist and pulling him as much closer as possible. Returning the kiss almost immediately and pinning Mark against the edge of the teacher's desk. Their lips dancing, salvia mixing together and tongues battling for dominance.

Mark broke the kiss breathless, slapping Jackson's cheek once again, saying, "Fuck you!" He said with a wide smile as Jackson chuckled amused and definitely turned on beyond the explaining. Older laughed, smirk appearing on his face as everything that was on the desk was pushed on the floor with Jackson pressing Mark down on it positioning between his legs.

Mark's injured hand gripped other's broad shoulder, whining as Jackson attacked his neck with hungry bites and sucks as if he was vampire thristy for Mark's blood in this case some minor satisfaction in lust he experienced. Below the dark shadow in the classroom, both of them aimlessly in a search of each other's belts which younger found really quickly undoing it skillfully.

"Jack-.... Jackson.... nghh... This-This is wrong..." Mark said between the soft whimpers, barely able to speak from all the pleasure filling his body. Gripping harder on the shoulders as his hard on was rubbed againsts another's.

"Does it not make more tempting when it's wrong?" Jackson chuckled against Mark's neck, pulling back and looking down at the boy who was flushed red. His eyes teary in such beautiful manner, and pants undone half way as he ignoring Jackson, kicked them off his legs, wrapping them around Jackson's waist and pulling himself towards the edge of the desk.

"I don't like you still." Mark whispered breathless wrapping his arms now around Jackson's neck and kissing his Adam apple biting into it gently, inhaling the really strong pafume as Jackson gasped gripping Mark's hips.

"I don't like you either but you are so hot." The older whispered against Mark's ear, hooking his fingers on the waistband of older's boxers. Another helping him with the shiver running down his spine and tremble in his arms he lifted his hips. Sitting on the cold surface of the desk as soon as his boxers were discarded where the pants were.

"So we still hate each other even after this? Cause I know I will." The purple haired said breathlessly, his voice caught in his throat when Jackson rubbed their dicks together barely being able to wrap his fingers around the both. Mark whimpering in an instant throwing his head behind.

"Yeah we do, I still think you are spoilt. If you were not, after this you will be." Jackson mocked, licking Mark's neck from collarbones to behind his ear sneaking his another hand under Mark's hoodie tracing the cold palm over boy's tensed muscles and boy's side until he touched something cotton like sticked to Mark's skin who yelped gently.

Jackson pulled back, his eyes confused, and lips slightly parted. The way he stared at the boy was as if asking why there was not to small wound on the side of his ribs. Mark as total mess, tried to calm down from his high to speak normally as much as possible. Unhooking his arms from Jackson's neck to rest on his shoulders.

"Those are just stitches." Mark uttered, peeking under his bangs, lifting the hoodie and showing the cotton gauze with few droplets of blood soaking into it. With both of them in some awkward position with their hard ons hanging in the air and slowly dropping down Jackson was first to fix himself before tracing his fingers over the cotton, "I had an accident, they had to put 10 stitches."

"Does it hurt?" Older asked in concerned voice, for the first time probably letting his guard down and showing rather soft and caring side of his as he picked up Mark's belongings from the floor and offering it to Mark.

"No... a little...." Mark replied jumping from the desk and getting dressed, uncomfortable silence surrounding them as purple haired fixed himself and stared down on the floor. His rational side of mind coming back, again able to think rationally as he took few steps back, "Well... uhm... this is awkward." 

"Yeah... Although you have a really strong hand." Jackson laughed a little, almost breathless tracing his fingers over his cheek and smiling teasingly at Mark.

"And... and you kiss really predatory like." Purple haired male stated rather awkwardly but with a point as he saw Jackson chuckle. Chuckle was more like hysteric one, or sarcastic one. And Mark understood, what had happened just a moments ago was really erotic, and Mark still could feel their dicks rubbing together even after he dressed up. He would lie if he said that he wasn't curious what would had happened if there were not stitches.

"I can't help, you have a really nice lips." Jackson said leaning against the desk and looking up at the ceiling soon enough saying, "Nothing happened right?" 

"Yeah..." Mark whispered softly, covering himself with his arms in an act of embracing himself. His heart beating rapidly and he was sure this was the greatest mistake he could have made, he allowed himself to lower down the barries and to let another shamelessly touch him.

The boy walked over to place where he was curled before and sitting down, trying to ignore the rush of heat in his body and maybe, trick himself to sleep but he couldn't for a good while. He tried to shake his mind off from the feeling of the hands on his hips, and around his member, feeling the lips on his own. Was he really that easy? And needy?

The older male did the same, but before that he took some time to observe and gather his thoughts of what just had happened. He kissed Mark? He almost fucked Mark? For the bare moment there he was about to throw away his beliefs and everything he stood for just because his hormones were doing their job.

He bit into his lip feeling like he betrayed his own beliefs, his own morality because of stupid hormones. BUT, part of him wanted to admit so badly that he liked the way Mark's lips felt on his own, the way his legs wrapped around his waist, the arms around his neck. Though other parts of his rational mind were so stubborn and they won over that smaller one.

After all Mark was spoiled brat, raised in rich family, having whatever he wants and when ever he wants. Everything is like a heaven to him. He even wanted Jackson there, and would have gotten him if there was not for the stitches. Maybe this was a sign for Jackson not to fall under younger's spell, and pull back as he did. But what's an accident Mark mentioned?

As expected, they spent night inside of the classroom rurrounder by silence, unpleasurable silence in the water of their own thoughts that were really troubled and later they were over the fact that nothing happened. The janitor opened the door next morning and Jackson was the first one to exit through the door and go straight home. Meanwhile Mark was as hurt as he was at the beginning of the night. Did Jackson really not like him that much?

The couple of next days, nothing changed on the outter plan, Mark was still Mark and Jackson was Jackson. But on inner plan, Mark now liked Jackson, more than he should have and older male acted as if he does not care when, on the other hand he was aware that he made mistake in his judice.

Knowing his crush was pointless, knowing there wouldn't be anything anyhow nor any time. Mark tried to push his crush on Jackson deep inside him so he could lock it and get control over himself but each time even casting a moving gaze over Jackson's figure he could feel his heart beating. Then, he would have remembered what kind of opinion Jackson had on him, thus avoiding Jackson as much as he could possible despite having the same classes.

Meanwhile, Jackson's days have been passing really quickly. He tried having himself occupied so his wouldn't let his mind take control over his emotions. He would lie if he says he didn't dream of Mark's lips, his eyes and the way he stubbornly answered Jackson's questions. He was so stunned with the attitude of the latter male. But as occupations grew, his time for thinking lessen so he was successfully supressing his growing crush on Mark. But yet again, he too successfully convinced himself Mark was spoilt and yet so he was on square one.

"Mark-hyung, you should rest you look awful?" The male with black haired stated worriedly, gripping upper parts of purple haired male's arms who was cleaning the tables. 

"I am fine Yugyeom, I promise just thought for a moment. After all, you are the one who needs rest. So, go home." Mark replied almist instantly, fixing his hoodie's hood and tossing a rag over his shoulder smiling at his friend. 

"I can't leave you Mark-hyung. There are lots of costumers, you'll need help." Younger argued, despite being his boss, Mark managed to make a friend out of the younger male, maybe the only one who worked his ass off for the caffee Mark has been owner of. Mark had other workers, yet they had same opinion ss Jackson, that the purple haired wouldn't dirty his hands in an act if cleaning but yet it was all he did when he was in caffee.

"No there are not. Look there are only few people in here, I think I can manage everything. You go home and rest, you have free day tomorrow too I'll replace you. No argues!" Mark chuckled sweetly pinching the cheeks of his slightly younger friend who pouted crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's not fair hyung." Yugyeom argued with a pout as Mark chuckled once more, turning around and continuing to clean the table.

"Yes it is, now go before I change my mind and give you two days off." The older teased and once he said it younger scoffed hitting his boss on upper arm and leaving to behind the counter. Mark walked over to the bathroom, taking off his hoodie, and taking the plain white flannel from the hook tossing it over his shoulders buttoning it up and tying the apron around his waist.

He actually liked this small job better than any of the business plans their parents proposed to him and recommended to him. He wasn't very fond of money, so he would usually donate his pocket money to the orphanage anonimously, so noone would say how he just wanted to show off. He exited the bathroom stepping behind the counter and leaning his head on his arm against the surface.

Observing the costumers that happily ate and drunk the coffee or shakes. This was something he used as distraction of his regular worries, about family, his siblings, school, now Jackson as well. The night in the classrom they spent together, that night's events replayed in his mind from time to time, each time unpleasant feeling in his pants and his chest that je tried to ignore. And the visions lessen and lessen, until he was okay with a thought of Jackson.

New costumers entered, the bell abive the door rang that broke Mark out of his trance taking the niteoad and tray under his arm he walked over to new table ready to take an order of few males.

"Good afternon, what can I get for you?" He said that softly with small smile. Looking at the two male's he thought were familiar to him but shook his thoughts of but once he looked at the third male he widened his eyes as much as older did with cracks between their lips.

Jackson was as shocked as Mark, gripping the leaner of his chair and blinking twice or thrice in disbelief of Mark being in working uniform, being the waiter. Mark blushed for some odd reason, regretting his decision of working on this specific day, as his crush again appeared and caused him pain.

"Three cokes, 2 cheesecakes and one strawberry cake." the one of the other males spoke, Mark breaking out of his thoughts noting it down on notepad going over to the counter and printing the bill for the gentlemen. Taking three cokes from the fridge and other orders as he could swear he felt eyes on him all the while but he fought the urge to turn around.

This is Mark's caffée? Jackson thought, amused, not listening to conversation other two had, fixing his hood and looking over his shoulder at younger male who gracefully walked from one side of counter to another, standing in front of it and printing the bill. Jackson couldn't help but notice how his waist were tiny, how his butt was well shaped, and his shoulders a bit broader than he had thought.

He followed the way Mark was moving, preparing their order and once done he turned his head to the two when Mark was about to approach. Acting as if he listened he threw in some comments, younger placing the orders on the table meanwhile his hand that he injured had almost healed scar.

"Enjoy your order, if you need anything else, I will be by the counter." Mark said politely sparing a glance at Jackson who did the same not breaking the gaze he had on Mark but when Mark walked away he felt his heart beating.

"You keep on looking at that waiter, do you like him?" The one of the two teased Jackson, the brown haired only snapped his head to his black haired friend with two moles above one eye, as if asking if he is serious.

"No, why would I like him? Just... Idk his hair is purple, that caught my eye, Jaebeom..." Jackson found some lame excuse that made second of the two laugh sweetly. 

"I find him really cute." Jaebeom said, observing the purple haired male that was now cleaning the table when other costumers left. His stature gripping the edge of the table with one hand while with another he was cleaning the surface, "If you don't like him, do you mind me asking him out?"

"Are you serious?" The other male, named Jinyoung chuckled gently, covering his smile and than eating his cheese cake right after that when he enstablish that his friend was serious.

"You can. Why do you even ask me?" Jackson said, but for some reason anger filled his body and he tried his best not to sound angry or jealous cause he had no right. He didn't like Mark? Did he? He glanced at the biy and it has gotten just worse from the way Mark smiled while cleaning. _Those damn lips..._

"Okay then. Wish me luck." Jaebeom chuckled lifting from his seat and getting his hand through his hair, he walked over to the boy that was cleaning. Tapping him on the shoulder Mark turned around with small and clueless smile. Jaebeom telling him something, that got Mark quite surprised judging by the look on his face. Jackson guessed Jaebeom was as straight forward as he has always been with his flirting. 

Next moment, Mark glanced at Jackson, as if asking for premission from latter but he actually didn't need it as he looked at Jaebeom and nodded his head with huge smile. Jaebeom hugging him around the waist as Mark hugged him around the neck. _Well that was fast..._ Jackson had thought unconsciouslly greeting his teeth together and then sipping his coke to shake his mind off of Mark.

"He said yes to a date." Jaebeom came for the table with huge smile over his face. His teeth perfect and charming and Jackson felt more angry on his friend and himself as well. Why was he so mad at the fact Jaebeom asked Mark out? Was it because Jaebeom was playboy? That he used so many people but actually seemed to like Mark very much. Why was Jackson even concerned for Mark, it was his decision.

 _Jackson likes him?_ Mark still had that cute frown plastered over his face with dumb smile that he tried so hard to hide working behind the counter. It was pure shock when Jaebeom approached him saying something completely unexpected like _'My friend likes you, but he won't admit it. Can you play along as if I asked you to a date?'_

And just like that, Mark agreed with no objetions, listening to what other male was saying. He asked Mark if his theory comes to be true would he be willing to go out with his friend which was Jackson and that's when Mark glanced at Jackson nodding his head right after that. On other's purpose to hug Mark agreed as well not realizing how desparate he was for his crush to like him. He was willing to accept any condition if that theory was true.

His insider were bursting from happiness but some worm of uncertainty appeared thinking this was maybe Jackson's way to play him, to harm him. Cause he saw Jackson having forced smiles and Jaebeom having teasing one. He ignored it trying not to put his hopes high as he cleaned the counter and counted the money cause it was time near closing.

"May I pay the bill?" familiar voice spoke and Mark shivered down his spine knowing Jackson was just behind him.

"Yes, you can." The purple haired male turned around taking the bill and summing up all the numbers really quickly but before he got to say the final number Jackson interrupted him quickly.

"You can't go out with Jaebeom." Jackson stated firmly offering Mark the money and latter took it with a frown on his face.

"Why can't I?" Mark asked with frustrated chuckle, giving Jackson back his change and looking at the latter with crossed arms. It took a lot of courage and mind control to act normal around Jackson.

"You just can't. Jaebeom is playboy." Jackson said somehow irritated as well and sighing at the end of the sentence as the sunset peeked through the window and laid its golden rays upon Mark's face.

"Jackson, just because you don't like me, that doesn't give you right to decide for me or to advise me." Mark said with a scoff going behind the counter and putting the money in the small box and than looking up to Jackson who approached the counter closer and leaned over it.

"I am not advising you. At the end you will be hurt cause I know Jaebeom." Jackson said in firm voice, determined to convince Mark not to go on a date. For Mark's or his sake he didn't know. He didn't want Mark to have a broke heart nor he wanted anyone to play with him. Maybe this was about time to realize his feelings.

"I am not canceling my date with Jaebeom ok? Why do you even care if I get hurt? You made it pretty clear where we stand." Mark said in really angry and pointing voice with slight clue of curiousness. He wondered whether this was all a game or Jackson finally becoming sincerenwith his emotions.

"Mark, for fuck sake you can't go out with him. You just can't." The older male said as if he was begging the younger one not to go on a date with his friend. His voice a bit rised and Mark was shoocked with this new found attitude walking to stay in front of Jackson with a frown. _This is jealousy?_ Mark thought for himself, wondering whether it was okay if he makes 1st step?

"Give me one good reason why should I trust you that Jaebeom is playboy?" Mark questioned with raised eyebrow eyeing Jackson questioningly and stepping one step ahead, "Besides even if he is, why do you care so much that he may hurt me?" 

Jackson stared at him with his lips agape, and frown on his face. Looking like he still was troubled with his emotions, with his principals which he did not want to cross. The younger knew if Jackson keeps this face any longer Mark will have to do what Jackson couldn't. The purple haired stepped forward one more step and Jackson didn't dare to move looking at Mark.

"You know what? Forget it..." Jackson said, with a sigh beaten by his principals as he turned around to leave. Mark bit into his lip, knowing the moment he do this will either be the one where Jackson cofirms he hates him or the one where he says he likes Mark. It was either nothing or everything as he rolled his tiny fingers around Jackson's wrist and pulled him into a kiss.

Mark pressed his cherry plump lips against latter's slightly chapped ones and he did it firmly and really determined. His hand sliding to Jackson's cheek expecting any kind of reaction from Jackson but there was none. Younger male pulled back after quite a time, opening his eyes Jackson was staring at him softly and with slightly parted lips.

The stare they shared was the same one from the classroom, the same one before Jackson kissed him against the door just this time it was taking to long for Jackson to cup Mark's cheek and press him against the counter, it took him long but he did it anyways. Pressing Mark against the counter, he kissed cherry plump lips really softly cocking his head aside fir better access.

Mark gripped the edges of the counter until his knuckled turned white, returning the kiss as softly as possible tilting his head aside and opening his lips slightly when Jackson's tongue licked his bottom lip. Allowing another to explore his small mouth as his other hand gripped Jackson's hair.

Jackson took his time to kiss Mark passionatelly forgetting about principals he had, and pulling Mark by his waist while with another hand he started undoing the buttons of the plain white flannel. Mark gasped into kiss parting and leaning his forehead against Jackson's as his hand curled around the one that was striping him.

"Wait..." Mark said detaching from him and locking the door from the small caffee, sunset already turned into the night, street lights enlightening the portion in front of the store that was in almost complete darkness. The boy slowly walked back to Jackson, wrapping his fragile hand around Jackson's wrist and pulling him behind to the small hallway to the door where 'Management office' was written opening the door and pushing Jackson on the leather sofa. 

Clueless of what was happening Jackson just stared at the boy, who leaned on the desk full of papers and started teasingly undoing his flannel, each portion of his white complextion exposed with each unbutton. Older's member twitching inside of his pants when Mark sat in his lap and begain kissing him really gently on the lips, grinding his hips down onto other's growing erection.

"I... We shall finish what we had started in the classroom..." Jackson teased breathless when he broke the kiss to stare at Mark whose lips were swollen and hair messy although that mischiveous smile still on his face as he attached to Jackson's neck. Jackson placed his arms behind Mark's knees lifting them up from the sofa.

Pushing all the papers from the table with books and folders he placed Mark to sit on the edge of the desk kissing him down the neck and collarbones. Not afrait to bite the soft and meek flesh of the younger who kept moaning lowly and distantly. Everything there was a music to Jackson's ears who undid the apron and pants Mark wore as Mark undid the belt from another's jeans tugging onto the hoodie.

"Ahhhh~~~.... Off, this off." He said between the moans and Jackson complied taking off his hoodie and throwing it on the floor with younger's jeans. Mark's flannel following landing on the pile of clothes.

"You are so fucking hot. I could have taken body shots from you..." Jackson said against another's ear who shivered down his spine and moaned into the air with a chuckle. Body shots? Mark once again chuckled landing his hands on Jackson's chest pushing him slightly and kissing him on the lips really agressively, parting again.

"You can..." Mark uttered, leaning over the table to open the drawer of his desk and pulk the half filled bottle of tequila. Opening it and taking a sip after which he kissed Jackson, the tequila going down their jaws as Mark tried to share a sip with Jackson who gripped his hips harshly. Mark's hand going to Jackson's abs soreading the liquid that has been spilled and both of them moaning into the kiss, "Lime and salt, cupboard under the counter.... ahhh~~~"

"Fuck... can you get any hotter?" Jackson whined with a moan and grunt kissing and licking Mark's jaw and neck barely able to detach from the wrecked beauty to go for the ingredients. Somehow managing to do it and look lustily at Mark who laid down on the desk, his ribs delicatelly poping up and hard on held painfully with boxers.

"Go get them or I won't last." Mark said palming himself through the rough material of boxers, closing his eyes and biting into his lip as Jackson's member twitched inside of his pants when he stumbled to get the lime and salt coming back almost in an instant to see Mark sneaking his hand under the boxers and bucking his hips back.

"Now, now... no touching." Jackson chuckled, pulling Mark's hand out of his boxers and licking his fingers covered with precum, Mark moaning mess as he let his legs hanging loosely over the edge of the desk pulling Jackson into kiss where tequila could be sensed but older didn't mind instead almost straddling Mark's waist if not for the lime and salt he held in his hands.

Sitting on the edge of the table next to Mark, Jackson sprinkled salt on Mark's sweaty abdomen and happy trail throwing it on the side and kissing Mark on the lips, nibbling on his bottom one gently not wanting to separate from the meekness of Younger's lips. But he did, putting the lime beween the swollen lips as Mark held it with his teeth.

"Damn you are such a mess, you're going to feel even better I promise." Jackson teased pouring tequila in Mark's belly button, some of it spilling down on the table as Jackson got up leaning over Mark's belly button and slurping the liquid from the belly button, his tongue skillfully going over the dents and bumps of younger's stomach licking each and every part sprinkled with salt, down the happy trail.

Climbing on the desk, Jackson leaned over Mark's face sucking onto the lime that was really bitter, and sweet like Mark. He was sweet as fuck everything about him was cute but crossing over his principals was bitter, although at this moment he did not care. He spilled the lime and kissed Mark on his collarbones and jawline and than lips letting Mark feel bitterness of the lime. 

"Ahgg..... Jackson... fuck me already!!!" The younger boy whined bucking his hips up as Jackson bit him on the neck sneaking his hand inside of Mark's boxers teasing the tip of another's rock hard cock dripping with precome.

"I want you to beg me to touch you... kiss you, lick you.... fuck you to oblivion... Do you think you can manage that?" Older male uttered launching onto Mark's corner of the lips giving him a teasing kiss and lick on the cheek and against the earlobe.

"Fuck you Jackson..." Mark said, his voice wavery and sweat collecting on his forehead soaking into his purple strands that Jackson pushed back and kissed his forehead ever so gently. Despite, the steamy and lusty situation they were currently in that Mark rolled his eyes a bit shocked with gentleness lifting on his elbows, "Yeah, now is the right time to be gentle..."

"You know what you have to do princess." the brown haired male whose strands soaked in sweat said with a teasing smile.

"Look... ugh... either you eat me out right here, right now, or I'll jerk myself off as you can't touch me." Mark demanded gripping the forearm of the older male really tightly that caused Jackson to chuckle with a smirk lifting from the desk and pulling Mark for his ankles so he laid side ways on the table. His head hanging from the edge and legs lifted in the air as he held them behind the knees.

"That wasn't begging but I'll grant your demand." Older chuckled, spreading Mark's butt cheeks and poking the pulsating pretty pink and wet hole of the other male who whined at the contact. His chest heaved bresthing heavily and shallowly moaning at the unpleasant sensation in his loin. Sticking out the tongue older male circled around the pretty wet hole soon starting to slurp and thurst his tongue past the tight rim of muscles.

"Yeah.... like that... ahhhh~~~" Whine left younger's lips and escaped in thin air, as well as all the other moans that came right after that. Not being able to control his voice Mark was vocal, breathless and needy. Horny beyond the explanation as Jackson skilfully ate him out slurping and digging his nose into the business. Mark massaged his member slowly, slowing down when he felt his peak and letting it die until it again built up from the way he felt being eaten.

Lifting on his feet Jackson let his jeans fall down on the floor as he pushed down his boxers positioning himself against Mark's entrance. The purple haired looking at him needy and lusty, wrapping his arms around older's shoulders and wrapping his legs around the waist.

"I'm gonna fuck you, like noone fucked you before." Jackson whispered kissing down Mark's neck who gasped breathlessly, chukling a little.

"Ahg.... No... Noone actually did." Mark whispered back, his lips trailing down Jackson's neck and shoulder, feeling the pain in his lower half soon enough. Hissing and yelping he hugged Jackson tighter who held him by the hips as tight as possible being half way in Mark.

"Guess then I'll be your first... What a pleasure..." The older male laughed barely, with a grunt sliding the rest of his dick inside of Mark who clenched tightly trying to squeeze unfamiliar object out but also feel a weird kind of pleasure as he moaned.

"Shut up... aghh... and... and move already!" Purple haired male unhooked his arms from around Jackson shoulders leaning behind and spreading his legs wider as they were wrapped around latter's waist. Wrapping his hand around his member he started pumping slowly as Jackson slowly started to move his hips and Mark's jaw hung open.

"You are so fucking tight and wet for me... you like it that much??" Brown haired male teased, leaning down and brushing his nose down Mark's jawline who cried out and moaned with no censor gripping the edges of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"Fuck... fuck! Just ....nghhh... move please Jacky move...." Mark pleaded his voice hoarse and whiny, moans leaving past his plump cherry lips that were swollen, his body covered in thin layer of sweat and he simply couldn't handle the sensation in his lower stomach. His legs gave out, loosingly wrapped around Jackson's waist and his hips shaking.

Jackson placed his hands behind Mark's knees making him lay down sideways on the table while his head hung down once again until Jackson pulled hi closer and bended him in almost half, jerking his hips harshly inside of Mark that was as tight as ever but anyways hit his prostate. Mark knew he won't last any longer if Jackson keeps on hitting his prostate and he didn't. White spurts of cum landed on his stomach almost reaching his face as Jackson continued to fuck him seeking his orgasm.

"Your insides are so soft and wet. Damn... it feels so good." Jackson replied with couple of grunts, sounds of skin slapping against skin heard in the room, gasps and moans, soon sound becoming uneven, moans and grunts became louder until the slapping of the skin stopped and Jackson came inside of Mark, "Fuck you Mark... You are so hot and all wrecked for me." 

Mark was quiet for quite a time, lifting to sit on the edge of the table and pull Jackson into a long lasting kiss, caressing his neck and jawline. Kiss wasn't lusty, nor needy it was loving and soft. No tongues involved, maybe from time to time but everything right then and there was precious. Jackson lifted Mark by the thighs and made them sit on the sofa while making out with no pauses.

"We... We did it..." Mark broke the kiss to say the sentence in light whisper, all sweaty and his bangs plastered on his forehead. His arms loosingly wrapped around Jackson's neck who look st him rather troubled as if they were regretting. The younger male covered his face with his palm realizing his 1st time was in the office and that Jackson saw each part of him, "Embarrassing..."

Jackson stared blankly at him, his hands rested on Mark's thighs caressing them but he too actually was as troubled as Mark was. Wrapping his arms around the younger he pulled him to his sweaty chest, hiding Mark's head in his crook of the neck.

Taking the flannel threw next to sofa, Jackson tossed it over purple haired shoulders trying to cover him and hide him from embarrassment. Being like that, entangled with each other for quite a while, in silence where noone said anything until Mark awkwardly stumbled on his feet taking his clothes and covering himself after cleaning. Cum going down his legs that was a lot of embarrassing as well as Jackson turned his head aside to give Mark privacy and dress himself up.

"We shouldn't have done that..." The younger whispered fixing the collar of his flannel, his gaze on the floor unable to look up to the older male.

Older glanced over his shoulder, small frown on his face. He felt the way Mark did but if they hadn't had done this, Jackson wouldn't be able to realize his feelings and the way he felt about Mark. He approached the boy taking his hands and kissing him unsurely on the forehead then lifting Mark's head by the chin and kissed him on the lips ever so gently.

"I agree that your 1st time shouldn't have been here, but I think that we should have done it or else I wouldn't be able to see what a huge dick I was." Jackson replied, caressing Mark's cheek who melted into the touch wuth his heart beating really loud, "I also know, that we might not be the couple right now, but I am willing to drop my prejudice and give us a try to see where it goes."

"What... What if we can't ever be a couple?" The younger boy asked in worried voice putting Jackson's hand down from his cheek and looking down at the floor.

"Then... I guess it's not meant to be... But we won't know unless we try?" Older assured in confused and wandering voice but having a point as Mark glanced at him and sighed.

"I don't know if I want it. What if it doesn't go the way _I_ want it to go, and we go back to square one. You hating me and me hating you." Mark asked unsurely, his eyes sad and lips turned in a frown as his hair messily fell over his forehead.

"Then we'll just give it a try and pour our best to go into direction that _we_ want it to go." He said somehow non-chalantly that caused Mark to snap his head up with hopeful spark inside of his eyes as he watched Jackson smile at him gently, "What do you say? We give it a try?" 

_"Fine..."_


End file.
